


The Captain is Ignored for a While (but it's for a good cause, I promise)

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Julian is less of a bastard today, Kitty is pure af, Meaningless Fluff, Mike tries his best, Robin is sweet :"), The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), Thomas reads poetry, but they mean well!, im assuming they wouldnt celebrate his death, the ghosts are a little mean, they captain has a surprise uwu, thomas is...his usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: The Captain shook his head. For people who loved keeping secrets, apparently, the other ghosts were terribly transparent (excuse the pun) in the fact they were avoiding him. It was so blatantly obvious. With characters such as Mary and Robin who weren't particularly sociable, or pleasant most days, anyway, it was less clear. But when Pat began to stammer every time he saw him and make an excuse about dogs to leave, when Julian avoided an easy battle to go do something else, when Thomas peeked around corners to see if he was there and ran if he was, when Kitty would bump into him and run in the opposite direction walls be damned- the Captain got the hint.He didn't need them, nor did he need Michael or Alison. Nope. Not at all.





	The Captain is Ignored for a While (but it's for a good cause, I promise)

The Captain believed himself to be a simple man, he was an open book most of the time, and he liked simple things: Order, practicality, tanks- or anything to do with war. As a simple man, there were simple things he didn't like either: Disorder, people being rude to him (Or the others, inclusive of Alison and Michael), and _secrets_.

Heavy emphasis on _secrets_.

He was always the one who was kept out the loop, always the one who was on the outside looking in. In school it was like that, he was always the awkward one who liked things to be tidy and neat, he didn't like playing in the mud with other boys. That trait came with its own set of unique nicknames, most of which still caused him to flinch. War was hell, but at least he had some superiority. People _had_ to listen to him, no matter how they despised him. Ignoring him meant certain death. Although as the years went on it was die-of-you-do, die-if-you-don't.

The Captain shook his head. For people who loved keeping secrets, apparently, the other ghosts were terribly transparent (excuse the pun) in the fact they were avoiding him. It was so blatantly _obvious_. With characters such as Mary and Robin who weren't particularly sociable, or pleasant most days, anyway it was less clear. But when Pat began to stammer every time he saw him and make an excuse about dogs to leave, when Julian avoided an easy battle to go do something else, when Thomas peeked around corners to see if he was there and ran if he was, when Kitty would bump into him and run in the opposite direction walls be damned- the Captain got the hint.

Message received, loud and clear. It was fine! Honestly. He didn't need them, nor did he need Michael or Alison. Nope. Not at all. In fact he didn't need anyone, their company was simply because he needed a battalion. A crew, as it were. But the plage pit victims were much nicer, much more pleasant, and _civilised_. They were the perfect company and Captain was going to remain down there until everyone apologised to him, like last time.

But even the plague pit were avoiding him!

The minute he stepped foot into the boiler room they scattered, each running to a respective corner and vanishing. Captain was left alone in a dark, dingy basement, in a plague pit with a dodgy boiler.

That was how low he had sunk.

Now, he was sulking. Yup. Like Thomas when Alison ignored his advances, like Pat when he was faced with a moral dilemma. He leant against the giant window facing the green- the Sulking Spot. He let his chest fill with clean air, then he exhaled it, and repeated the cycle. It was very calming from up here, in the distance the town their neighbour owned bustled about. But out here there was nothing but Captain, nature, and a bunch of ghosts who were being, quite frankly, wank-

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

It isn't nice to insult them.

But, Captain thought bitterly, I thought they might have behaved better, especially after I helped them last time.

Alas, the world isn't fair. Captain knew that already. Ghosts can't cry, but the familiar burning in the corner of his eyes made him wipe them with his sleeves. It didn't help, and they came away dry. The burning persisted.

* * *

 

After several hours of sulking by the window Captain was feeling a little better- a minuscule amount, really, but it was something at least. He sighed to himself once more and stood. The sun was beginning to set now, the sky painted with orange hues and a chill settling over the land. He'd better find a way to make use of himself. He couldn't really leave the premises, but perhaps if he wandered far enough he'd find someone.

Just then, he was startled by Kitty appearing in front of him. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she looked incredibly sheepish. Captain almost felt smug, he would have, had the ache of betrayal not weighed on his heart.

"Ah, Katherine. Is something the matter?"

"Um..." She began swaying nervously. "I require your assistance, Captain."

"After you have been avoiding me all week? Hm? I noticed, Katherine, and I thought-" He coughed to hide the way his voice cracked, the burning returned, avoiding her gaze. "I thought you were different from the others."

Kitty at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Captain, I had a problem and I thought I could handle it myself, but I cannot, and I need your help."

Captain scoffed inwardly, the venomous words were on the tip of his tongue. _What about the others?_ He bit his tongue before they leapt out. Her dark eyes were remorseful, and at first glance it did seem genuine. Kitty was apologising, maybe her apology was bogus (he doubted it, she was a saint), but it was a start, at least. He sighed, wiping his face.

"Alright then, lead the way Katherine."

Suddenly a bright smile split her face as she grabbed his hand and ran, for a second his vision was blurred before he found himself and Kitty in front of the door to the kitchen. It was shut and no light seemed to peek through from under the door.

"And your problem is in here?" He asked, she nodded enthusiastically. Without a second thought he walked through the door and stepped into the room.

**_"SURPRISE!"_ **

The Captain jumped back, almost walking back through the door he'd just come through. All of the ghosts, including Humphrey, Alison, and Michael were sitting around the kitchen table. In the centre was a cake covered in icing with half a dozen candles sticking out of it.

"Wh- what is the meaning of all this?" Captain spluttered. Kitty giggled and took her seat next to Thomas, at the end of the table was another seat, and empty one, covered in streamers and with balloons tied to the back of it. Above the chair was 'Happy birthday Captain!' written in messy writing on a banner. "Katherine did you _lie_ to me?"

He regretted his words when Kitty's smile vanished and she looked guilty once more.

"I'm sorry...we spent all week trying to keep this a surprise...it was Pat's idea."

Pat suddenly turned paler, "Oh no, have I done something wrong? I'm sorry Captain I really am-"

"After we did some research we found when your birthday was," Alison explained, "Pat suggested we throw you a party-type-thing." She turned to Pat who seemed on the verge of tears, "You've done nothing wrong." She turned back to the Captain. "Sorry for keeping you in the dark, but we wanted it to be a surprise, we're sorry we hurt you." The rest of the ghosts nodded, and Mike did as well, although looking a little confused.

"Ah, I see." The Captain said, entirely taken aback. Never had his birthday been remembered to this extent. Of course he received small gifts from his parents, but not friends. Not in the army. It had been so long that he barely even remembered his birthday. It was ludicrous that others did. He hesitantly took a seat, able to make a swift getaway if this happened to be a joke. But their smiles all stuck, even Mikes. Although he was looking slightly up and to his left, Captain appreciated that he was here too.

"Now, we made the cake purely for aesthetic purposes-"

" _We'll_ enjoy that later." Mike interrupted, earning a nudge from Alison.

"But we all worked together to get you some gifts." She coughed, "Who would like to-"

"Me! Me! I'll go first!" Kitty exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "Okay, so I got you..." Alison slid over two things, a note book and a plastic package. "A book filled with all the best looking bachelors in the area, most are likely dead by now! Isn't that wonderful for us?" All the ghosts groaned, and Captain tried to plaster a smile on his face.

"T-thank you, Kitty."

"That's not all, I also have a dee-vee-dee of tanks and things- everything to do with wars."

This time he was actually touched, and moved forward to look at it properly. It was a series of documentaries about various things to do with wars, tactics, tanks, guns, the big battles. Captain almost wanted to abandon the party and begin watching it himself.

"I'll put it on for you, anytime you like. It's yours." Alison smiled softly. Captain nodded in thanks.

"And you know it came all the way from the Amazon!" The ghosts all ooh-ed in shock.

"That's enough now Kitty, it's someone else's turn." Alison chided, "Thomas, you want to go next?"

Thomas stood, "Of course, my love," Julian scoffed, earning a glare from the poet. "Ahem, Captain, although you are an old walrus with a terrible complex of some kind, you are a dear friend to all of us. So, behold! I have spent this entire week composing possibly my greatest piece yet for you. How silly- is _is_ my greatest work, and will be until I am able to woo Alison once and for all.

_Ah, Captain strong and true,_

_If you were to be gone, what would we do?_

_Upon our abode chaos would descend,_

_Upon whom else could we depend?_

_To fight on the beaches, and on the landing,_

_With deep compassion and understanding._

_Thorough_ _knowledge of our woes,_

_Battling our inner, and external foes._

_Thank you much, Captain dear,_

_We are grateful you are here._

 

"That was lovely Thomas, thank you." Captain said, grey eyes smiling so you could see the laughter lines on his worn face. Nodding once, but grinning like the cat who got the canary, Thomas sat back down.

Robin went next. "Me have present." He grunted to Alison who slid a rock down to the Captain. It was a stone, barely the size of his palm, flat, and grey. "It rock. Looks like Moonah. Moonah beautiful."

"Thank you Robin, it is indeed very beautiful." Robin grinned.

"Right, I'm next," Fanny said, abruptly. "While I was...rummaging in the attic I managed to find some of my families old trinkets. Not much, but Alison left them in your room, should you want them."

Captain thanked her as well. Mary stood, with Alison passing him a sprig of herbs and some kind of wooden charms.

"These be the good lucks charms," Mary said, ash and smoke still pouring off her. "To protect ye from witches, and the likes. Very handy in these trying times." She quickly glanced to Alison who coughed nervously. "Ye never knows who's a witch these days."

"Indeed." Captain said, "Thank you Mary."

Humphrey was next, "Your gift is me sitting here! I couldn't find my head until 20 minutes ago." There was a long pause. "Happy birthday?"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Julian who didn't have anything, instead he cleared his throat and leant on the table. "Look Cap, it's not much but, I've managed to get in touch with Miss Vicky Pedia." Everyone ooh'ed again. Julian grinned, "I know, I know, I'm great. Ahem, anyway, I managed to research all about you, and your family history, with a little help from Alison and Mike-"

"You're welcome, Julian."

"Did he mention us?"

"And we've compiled an entire collection of you. Your birthday, family, history, medals, et cetera. If you ever want it, let me know. If you don't, well, that's alright too, I suppose."

To anyone else it would have seen like a half-assed gift, and a half-assed 'happy birthday', but to anyone who knew Julian- that was as authentic as it got. He was being genuine. Captain saw this, saw how Julian offered a rare smile, one without any malice, or sarcasm, a real one.

"Thank you, old chap. I think I shall wait a while, and come back to it at a later date. But thank you for the gift."

Julian nodded once more. Then it was Pat's turn, the last present.

"Now I got you...FRIENDS! The DVD not actual friends," He laughed, and a snort escaped him. "No not actual friends because we're all right here. But we haven't finished season six and it's killing me!" He pointed to the case, "Now, this too came from the Amazon."

"Like mines?"

"Yes, exactly like yours Kitty, well done!"

"Where is the Amazon, Pat?"

"It's a rainforest in South America, Thomas, near Ecuador."

"How they make dee-vee-dee's in forest?"

"That be-s the works of witches!"

"Now, I don't think so Mary-"

"Tell me, how _do_ they get the packages all the way from there?"

"Well, Fanny, I think-"

"It be those witches on thems broomsticks!"

"Mary-"

"They travels on broomsticks by the covers of night! If they haves not broomsticks, they use the shells of the eggs!"

"Mary, _please_ -"

After Pat did his best to explain, a pleasant conversation fell over the table, including Mike, who the ghosts fell silent for while Alison explained the conversation. It was strange, conversing with two humans, one acting as a ghost-translator to the other, but the company was pleasant, and Captain had presents (some more unusual than others) but ones that his friends ( _FRIENDS!_ ) thought would make him happy. Which they did. They were, perhaps denser than the densest material in the world, but they cared for him. They really did. 

To the Captain, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've been filled with inspiration! 
> 
> I love the ghiscord- thank you all for being so supportive ILY all!


End file.
